1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to integrated circuits, and more particularly to integrated circuits having market modifiable performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Performance of integrated circuits continues to improve along with semiconductor manufacturing yield rates. The pricing of integrated circuits is generally based on market demand as well as the speed or performance ratings of the integrated circuit. Additionally, the anticipated production yield affects pricing as well as customer commitments. For example, FIG. 1a, labeled Prior Art, shows is a generalized illustration of a distribution of market demand of processors corresponding to certain processor clock speed. In this illustration, a majority of the processors produced demonstrate clock speeds that are +/−5% of the predicted speed, with fewer processors demonstrating clock speeds that are +/−10% of predicted speed, and fewer yet that demonstrate clock speeds that are +/−15% of predicted speed. Processors that demonstrate +/−5% clocks speed variance are typically labeled at the nominal rated speed. This nominal speed is priced accordingly and often a processor manufacturer will make quantity commitments to supply a certain number of processors at this performance level for a predefined price. Processors demonstrating clock speeds that are 10-15% higher than predicted speeds are sorted or graded (e.g., binned) according to their rating and labeled appropriately. These higher performing processors are typically sold at a higher price point. Additionally, as with the nominal speed processors, a processor manufacturer will make quantity commitments to supply a certain number of processors at this performance level for another predefined price. Similarly, those processors that demonstrating clock speeds that are 10-15% lower than predicted speeds are likewise binned according to their lower rating and typically sold at a lower cost, or possibly, judged to not be marketable and discarded.
FIG. 1b, labeled Prior Art, is a generalized illustration of an example actual yield rate as compared to market demand commitments as well as an example of how the processors might be sorted according to predefined customer commitments. In this illustration, the actual production yield was better in both quantity and performance when compared to market demand. However, because customer commitments were made for certain quantities at certain performance levels, some of the processors that yielded at a higher performance level might be “downgraded” such that the higher performance processors are sorted and binned at a lower performance level.
When the processors are binned, one of the final steps of the processor fabrication process is locking the processor to a particular performance level. This locking is typically performed by blowing fuses within the processor so that the processor is then configured to perform a certain number of operations within a predefined time period.
While certain segments of the market have requirements for higher performing products and are willing to pay for them, other segments may not have a current need but might in the future, especially if their requirements change. For example, a computer system may be placed in service for general business use and might not need the fastest processor. At a later time, the same computer system may be repurposed for use for editing digital content, which typically requires a higher performing system. As another example, a newer version of an operating system may require a faster processor to deliver the same level of performance as the current processor with the earlier version of the operating system. Currently, these situations might require the purchase of a new computer system or upgrading the processor to a higher performing version. New computer systems can be costly and the replaced computer system is often reassigned or retired from service. If the processor is upgraded the cost of a new processor is incurred along with the time and effort required for the upgrade.
Predicting when additional performance will be required is difficult and can result in unnecessary cost. For example, business customers are often compelled to purchase the performance they might need in the future at a premium today, whether it is eventually needed or not.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for delivering processors and other integrated circuits that have dormant performance that can activated and paid for on an as-needed basis.